Attack in Remnant
by GeneralGenocide
Summary: When an unknown event happens to Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Levi, they are transported to a new world, with all new enemies, but plenty of new friends as well.
1. Episode 1: New Arrivals

**Chapter 1: Awaken**

Eren's eyes shot open as he sat up quickly and surveyed his surroundings;

Levi was waking up and rubbing his forehead,

Armin was still passed out,

and Mikasa was also stirring.

"What the hell happened!?" Eren shouted at Levi,

"How am I suppose to know? I am in the same damn situation you are, brat," Levi retorted nonchalantly,

Eren shook his head

and looked at himself,

 _'Okay I still have my gear which is good, now what happened?'_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Eren's POV**_

 _"What was that flash?" Mikasa asked,_

 _none of us answered, we just stared at the strange black hole that was forming,_

 _"I don't think it is a good thing..." Armin said nervously,_

 _"We need to get back to the walls NOW!" Levi said in a tone that was not like himself,_

 _nevertheless the black hole was closing in way to fast for our horses, so it did not matter_ _what we did,_

 _in seconds darkness surrounded us and everything went black._

 _ **Present**_

 _'_ _Then it was now,'_ Eren thought to himself,

he shook his head again while vainly trying to figure out what happened.

Eren walked over to Mikasa, still lying on the ground, and gently shook her until her eyes fluttered open,

she gave Eren a confused look,

he shrugged as he returned the glance.

He then went over to Armin and also shook him,

unlike with Mikasa, it was not as easy,

"Armin? You there?" Eren asked,

Armin simply groaned and mumbled something like, "Five more minutes."

Eventually Armin got up and they all circled together for a meeting.

"For the last time Armin, I don't know what happened," Levi shouted, as in, he raised his voice slightly which counts as shouting for Levi,

"Alright, alright I'm just confused is all," Armin said as he shrunk slightly from Levi's gaze,

"We are all confused, remember that," Mikasa said softly which seemed to calm Armin down a lot,

"Now, call it a hunch, but we are not in the same world as we were before," Levi said,

everyone looked at him like he was crazy,

"What do you mean by that?" Eren asked,

Levi gave him a slightly annoyed look,

"Think about it, if this was titan territory we would be dead by now, judging by the fact that we were out for around two to three hours if I were to guess,"

Mikasa and Armin exchanged looks when Armin spoke up,

"Well, if that is the case we should proba-"

a shallow roar cut him off,

"The hell...?" Eren said quietly,

Levi scanned the tree line and slowly took out a blade with his hand when his eyes seem to catch something,

"Gotcha..." he muttered as he flung the blade like a throwing knife at the tree line,

a sharp yelp and a thud was heard afterwards.

The group walked cautiously towards the treeline as they see a black wolf-like creature with a blade in its neck slowly disintegrating,

"We should probably move," Levi said as he took the blade from the carcass.

 **Chapter 2: Grimm**

The group made it to a small town before nightfall where they sat in the inn talking about what happened,

"Maybe it is a blessing so we wont have to fight titans anymore," Armin said quietly,

nobody questioned this theory,

Levi and Mikasa already gave up on trying to figure this out on their own and Eren was pretty close to giving up as well when suddenly, the village bell started ringing.

People started frantically running in all directions as the bell echoed through the night,

Mikasa grabbed a patron trying to flee by the shirt,

"What is happening?" she asked quickly,

the frantic man started sputtering when he finally said, "The grimm h-have c-come to k-kill us!"

Mikasa let go of the man and let him run off,

"Shit," Levi said as he looked out the window and stared at a giant scorpion,

"those men are not trained enough to handle this,"

Eren looked outside and then at Levi,

"Then let's help them," he said firmly,

the other three nodded in agreement.

"There are too many of them!" one of the men yelled as he was fending off a bear grimm,

"Watch out!" another man yelled as the giant scorpion stinger went straight for one of the men.

Out of nowhere, a flash of green and brown flew at the scorpion like a buzz saw, carving it cleanly in half right before it's stinger pierced the other man's chest, the figure landed

and looked back at them with a sidelong glance before another voice was heard,

"Are you alright?" the figure behind the soldier said, he spun around to see three more people with brown jackets and green cloaks,

"Y-yeah..." the man stammered, then the original cloaked figure that came out of nowhere walked up to him,

"Get your men out of here, we will handle this..."

he said coldly, the man was frozen in shock and did not react until the Levi gave him a small kick,

the man immediately was woken from his trance then

simply nodded in fear and commanded his men to reinforce the town center.

"Let's just get this over with," Levi sighed as Eren, Mikasa, and Armin drew their blades and faced the large group of grimm.

 _Thirty minutes later_

The group of huntsmen rushed into the village in response to the distress call,

"What?" one of the huntsmen said as there were no Grimm to be found,

the village elder came up to them,

"Ah, you must be the huntsmen that were sent, but I am afraid the problem was dealt with, I apologize that you had to come this way for nothing,"

The huntsmen exchanged surprised looks,

"By who, could we ask?" the leader asked,

"A group of four, they are currently at the inn if you would like to see them," the elder responded,

"Thank you, we will see them now,"

the huntsmen walked into the inn and saw the group of four at a table,

the huntsmen cautiously walked towards the group when suddenly the

male with black hair, without even turning around asked,

"What do you want?"

then he gave a short glare which made the huntsman shrink slightly,

"Pardon me, but I think someone will want to talk to you..."

 **Chapter 3: First Impressions**

The group sat on the airship heading for Beacon Academy, how did this happen, well...

 _ **Flashback 2 months ago Ozpin's POV**_

 _"You wanted to speak with us?" The assumed leader asked with a cold expression,_

 _"Yes, I will just get straight to the point, I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon_ _Academy. I am fascinated by your abilities in battle as well as your coordination and_

 _teamwork, and would personally like to invite you four to my school." I said simply,_

 _the man_ _named Levi seemed slightly interested, but went back to his normal expression and asked,_

 _"What is the catch?"_

 _I looked at his eyes, I immediately saw the pain and regret he_ _had in his soul, the pain that he works hard to hide, you could tell he lost so many people that he cared about,_

 _that was a discussion for another day though,_

 _"No catch, unless_ _you include going to classes and possible death," I said with a half smile,_

 _"Alright, fine, not that much different than normal" he simply said._

 _This response surprised me to say the least, although I did not think_ _much of it, nor did I ask of it_

 _because_ _I am sure that he does not want to talk about his past,_

 _at least right now..._

 _ **Present**_

The ship landed as everyone got off it,

the next few minutes were pretty crazy as Eren walked down the courtyard and examined his upgraded gear,

with an air intake for his canister so gas refueling was no longer an issue

as well as collapsible blades,

which were next to indestructible,

the blade would still need to be attached to the handle like normal,

but when it did, the blades extended to full length.

The folded blades sat in between his arm and his side

,everyone else got the same upgrades,

however, Levi added a setting that allowed the blade to curve slightly which allows for greater aerodynamics and speed while using 3D Maneuver Gear.

Eren looked around at the area and stared at the tower and grinned,

when suddenly a small, but fiery explosion went off right beside him,

he turned and saw two girls, one in red and the other in white,

the one in white started yelling at the red girl while she kept trying to apologize,

Eren then stepped in,

"If you don't mind, could you calm down?" Eren said the girl in white spun around and glared at him,

"Excuse me? Do you even know who your talking to?" she snapped,

Eren was slightly shocked at how this girl was acting,

"No, and I don't think it would matter who you are, my response would be the same," Eren retorted coolly,

"Wha-?" the girl in white seemed to try and think of a response,

Eren continued, "Plus, she said she was sorry, so let the damn thing go, princess,"

she then gave him a death stare

when a voice behind them said, "It's Heiress, actually..."

a girl in black walked up to them,

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss beamed at this,

"Finally, some recognition!" she said as she shot a glare at the girl in red,

but then the black dressed girl continued,

"The _same_ company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." she finished,

"-What- How dare- The nerve of-" Weiss tried again to retort as the red girl and Eren snickered,

Weiss then stormed off when the red girl shouted

"I promise I will make it up to you!"

She then tried to start a conversation with the other girl but she already walked off.

"Rough day?" Eren asked the girl in red,

"Yeah," she said slightly depressed, "Oh, I am Ruby by the way, thanks for your help back there"

Ruby extended her hand

"Eren," he replied and returned the handshake,

"And I am Jaune!" a voice said behind them,

they both whirled around to see a tall blond boy with a white chest plate and shoulder guards,

"Nice to meet you," Ruby cheerfully said when she scoffed a bit,

"aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune blushed at this.

They were walking in the courtyard while Jaune was ranting about motion sickness when Levi walked up to them,

"Did you need something, Levi?" Eren asked,

Levi gave him 'his' stare then said,

"Nothing, just making sure you don't get into trouble, brat,"

Ruby and Jaune turned around and looked at Levi,

"Hi, I'm Ruby," she said cheerfully and extended her hand to which Levi just gave her his normal 'Levi' look,

"Pleasure," he said coldly without taking her hand.

Ruby let her hand drop and nervously looked at Eren for help,

"Don't worry, it is not you, Levi just isn't exactly... sociable..." Eren said nervously as Levi glared at him.

To break the silence Ruby reached for her back and pulled out a box,

"Soooo, I got this thing," she said as she turned the red box into a scythe about twice her size,

"Whoa!" Jaune exclaimed,

"is... that a scythe?" he asked,

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle," she said proudly,

"A wha-?" Jaune said blankly,

"It's also a gun," she explained,

"Oh, that is really cool!" Jaune said,

"All I got is this sword and collapsible shield," he disappointingly said,

"I think it is pretty neat," Eren chimed in, they heard Levi scoff quietly,

Eren shot a glare at him, then looked back at Jaune,

"I like the classics honestly," he continued which seemed to cheer Jaune up a bit,

"Yeah... The classics..." he said softly,

Ruby then turned her attention on the other two guys,

"So what do you guys have?" Ruby asked curiously, Eren then looked at Levi, who just shrugged for a, 'Go ahead',

"Well us four which would be me, Levi and two others have the same weapons, which consists of..."

Eren explained as he drew his two blades,

"These swords and something we call 3D Maneuver gear which allows us to get around very easily with wires and compressed gas," he finished and looked at Ruby who looked

like she was in heaven,

"We should probably get to the assembly if you idiots are done wasting time," Levi said.

 **Chapter 4: The First Step**

 _Line break_

Everyone was awake and getting ready for the initiation,

Levi was propped up against a wall already prepared,

Jaune was trying to flirt with Weiss, again, as well as a different girl

Mikasa and Ruby were ready,

while Armin and Eren were chatting about teams,

when Weiss was suddenly heard loudly,

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" she said to Jaune,

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel," he said smoothly,

"This is Pyrrha," Weiss explained,

"Hello again," Pyrrha said cheerfully

as Weiss continued,"She graduated top of her class in Sanctum,"

"Never heard of it," Jaune said,

slightly shocked, Weiss continued, "She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row... A new record!"

"The what?" Jaune said blankly again,

Weiss started getting irritated,

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" she shouted,

Jaune's eyes lit up as he gasped,

"That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" he said excitedly,

"Yeah it was pretty cool, sadly the cereal isn't very good for you," Pyrrha said softly,

"So, after hearing this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss said finally, you could see Jaune's character drop,

"I guess not... sorry," he said as his shoulders slumped down,

Pyrrha walked over to him,

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder,

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said having his mood do a complete 180,

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss started,

but Jaune, back in his 'suave' mode leaned over to Weiss,

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick," he said smoothly,

"now i'm not supposed to do this, but, maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you, what do you say?" he finished,

Weiss backed up as Jaune got a bit closer,

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?" she asked,

suddenly Pyrrha throws her spear at Jaune sending him flying at the wall,

Levi nonchalantly sidestepped as Jaune was stuck to where Levi just was,

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called

then the intercom went off as Glynda Goodwitch's voice was heard,

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" she asked as

people started walking out Pyrrha pulled her spear out of Jaune's hood,

"It was nice meeting you," she said sweetly,

"Likewise," Jaune sighed,

Levi rolled his eyes and went outside as well,

as Ruby, Yang, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa walked up to Jaune,

"Having trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked as Ruby started helping him up,

"I don't understand, my dad said all women look for is confidence, where did I go wrong?" he sighed

"Snow angel, probably was not the best start," Mikasa said,

"Guys, we should probably get going," Armin said timidly,

"Yep, let's go!" Eren said.

 **To be Continued**


	2. Episode 2: Complications

**So I got notice that the 'Chapter' thing I have is annoying, sorry about that but it makes it easier for me to find key parts when both editing, and reading, it sets the pace of the story.**

 **I also figured out how to use the editor so now I can spread the lines out a little more to make it easy to read.**

 **A lot will be taking place in this episode, and this will probably be less chapters than previously but more context**

 **I can guess that some people noticed that a lot of the story will be following the normal Rwby script, so bear with me.**

 **The SNK/AOT group discovers Aura, Team AMEL makes its appearance.**

 **Chapter 5: Initiation**

Everyone was ready on the pads, in front was Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin started with a short speech,

"For years you have trained to become warriors." he started,

"and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," he stated,

Glynda then started, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams, well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be

given teammates... Today." Glynda explained,

Ozpin started again, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can

work well," he stated,

Eren and Mikasa exchanged glances,

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin finished,

you could almost hear Ruby's soul shatter when he said this,

"What?!" she exclaimed. Ozpin then said,

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you

will die," he said calmly,

"Heh," Jaune nervously laughed,

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene, You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing

several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, we will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately." He finished,

"Are there any questions?" He asked,

Jaune slowly raised his hand,

"Yeah, um, sir-" he started,

"Good," Ozpin cut him off, "Now take your positions,"

everybody got into some sort of stance,

except Jaune who still had his hand raised,

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." he asked,

as Weiss was sent off,

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked,

"No," Ozpin said calmly,

"you will be falling," he finished,

another student was launched as well as Levi and Armin,

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked nervously,

Nora, Ren and Mikasa went,

"No. you will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin replied,

another student, along with Yang and Ruby,

"Don't die yet, Jaune," Eren said before he was gone,

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYY?!"

and he was gone, Ozpin took this moment to take a sip from his mug.

Levi was flying down at high speed and at the last second he launched his Maneuver Gear and was on the ground, he brushed off his shoulder has he began a steady pace north,

Ren managed to spiral down a tree trunk with his blades,

Ruby landed with the help of her scythe,

Armin and Eren landed with their 3DMG also and

Mikasa slid down a tree trunk like Ren with her swords,

after everyone had landed, everybody started to the north.

Ruby was running fast through the forest looking for her sister,

' _Oh what if I can't find her? There is always Jaune'_ She thought, ' _He is nice and funny, but maybe not too good in a fight, oh what about Eren? He might be the best bet but just_

 _in case who else? What_ _about Blake? She is_ _mysterious and calm, but maybe not much for conversation, there is also Levi, I don't think I will be able to get along with him too_

 _well though, and I don't_ know _Armin and_ _Mikasa enough_ _to know if they would be good partners. Ah! Who else do I know in this school?,'_

She kept trying to figure it out when she skidded to a stop and locked eyes with Weiss.

Levi was calmly walking and thinking,

 _'Logically, Mikasa would be best simply_ _because the others would slow me down, but maybe...'_

He stopped mid thought as Armin ran into the opening,

"Well, I suppose t-this works," Armin nervously said as they made eye contact,

Levi stared at him,

"Don't fall behind," he said coldly as he launched his 3DMG gear and started flying through the forest,

"Hey! Wait up!" Armin protested as he flew after him.

Meanwhile in a clearing, Eren and Mikasa partnered up,

"We should probably get going, to sooner we get there the better," Eren suggested,

Mikasa nodded as they both launched their gear and went through the forest.

"The last pair has been made, Headmaster, it is Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, I figured those two would end up together, they hold a tight bond," Glynda noticed,

"While I do not agree on some of the pairs, I guess I will deal with it," she finished,

"What did you use for relics this year?

Headmaster Ozpin?" she asked,

Ozpin just stared at the scroll, "Hmm..." he said.

Levi and Armin entered the clearing and saw the temple,

"Hey look! It is Yang and Blake," Armin said,

"Hey you two!" Yang said, "Nice to see you, it is even nice to see Mr. Grumpy right there!" she said cheerfully pointing to Levi who just gave a small glare then said,

"Why don't you focus on your sister falling from the sky, again,"

"Wha-?" Yang asked confused and looked up as,

sure enough,

Ruby was falling from the sky,

"Heads up!" She screamed

as another figure, probably Jaune, no, definitely Jaune, flew and intersected Ruby in the air and they both flew into the tree line, "Did that just happen?" Blake asked but then a

series of events followed,

Nora rode into the clearing on an Ursa,

Pyrrha was running for her life from a Deathstalker,

Eren and Mikasa arrived normally,

Weiss also fell from the sky at some point,

as the group of 12 all ended up at the temple together,

"Great the gangs all here, now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically,

"Not if I can help it," Ruby said confidently

as she ran at the Deathstalker with her semblance, and sliced at it a bit,

but the armor on the grimm was too much for her scythe, so it did little more than anger it,

Ruby realized this quickly as she fired a shot and started running,

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran after her sister.

"Nevermore coming in!" Levi notified everyone

as the Nevermore launched a barrage of feathers at Ruby and Yang,

Ruby was caught by her scarf and Yang was stopped by a feather in front of her,

"Shit!" Eren said as the Deathstalker got within striking range of Ruby,

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang screamed, "

I'm trying!" Ruby panicked as the scorpion raised it's stinger and brought it down at Ruby who only could watch in horror as the stinger went straight for her.

"Ruby!" Eren and Yang yelled

Mikasa and Eren were about to jump into action

when two blurs flew by the group, one white and one green,

when Weiss suddenly stopped and froze the ground

as Levi, within a fraction of a second slashed the feather into pieces and grabbed Ruby around the waist and skidded to a stop a few meters away, before the ice got to them,

Levi dropped Ruby and glared at her,

"Idiot, don't pull stunts like that or you will get us all killed," he snapped,

Ruby stared at Levi with wide eyes and was in to much of a shock to say anything.

She stared at the Deathstalker which was frozen to the ground by Weiss,

since Levi got Ruby away from the Grimm,

Weiss was able to freeze most of the area without harming Ruby keeping the giant scorpion at bay for a while.

Everyone rushed over and Weiss started lecturing Ruby, but made an agreement to be nicer, and Ruby was relieved,

 ***** Ruby turned to Levi, "Thanks, Levi," she said quietly to him as he turned and looked her in the eyes,

barely visible as it was, there was a hint of sadness in Levi's eyes when he looked at Ruby, as if he is staring at an old friend,

then it was gone,

"Don't get use to it, kid," he said calmly, ***** turned and walked away.

Yang gave her sister a hug of relief, "I am so glad your safe!" she said happily, "You should probably be more careful," Eren said, "I know..." Ruby said sadly, "I just want to show

you guys that I can do this,"

Eren was surprised at her sudden change of attitude, "You got moved ahead two years!" Eren said, "that already shows that you do not need to prove yourself,"

"Yeah... I guess your right," Ruby was definitely feeling better after what Eren said, the group then started to gather at the temple.

 _Short Linebreak (Like 5 minutes)_

The Nevermore started to circle around in the sky,

"Guy's, that thing is circling back," Jaune said, "What are we going to do?" everyone looked at the relics,

"We don't need to do anything, our objective is to grab a relic and get back," Levi stated,

"Exactly, personally, I would like to avoid fighting these things," Armin said,

"Run and Live? Now that is an idea I can get behind," Jaume said, everyone agreed to this and

proceeded to grab a relic,

"Alright here is the plan..." Armin started,

"If we can get to the cliffs nearby we should be able to have better fighting ground if we need to battle, if wedon't need to fight, we can follow the edge of the canyon back to

base," he finished,

"It sound's like a good idea," Ruby said, "here we don't have much ground to maneuver with, it is all flat, but by those cliffs it can provide better area for fighting,"

"Especially with our 3DMG gear," Eren chimed in,

"Surprisingly, it sounds like a really good idea, even if we have to fight," Weiss threw in,

"I say it is settled then," Ren said,

"Then let's go!" Ruby shouted.

Everyone started following Levi and Ruby,

who were in front, with Jaune, Armin and Pyrrha right behind them,

Weiss, Yang and Nora behind them,

Mikasa and Eren on the left and right flank

and Blake and Ren on the back left and right flank.

Everything was going smoothly until Levi looked behind him

"Damn, we have a problem," Levi states as he looked at the back,

Ruby looked at what he was looking at which was the Deathstalker, free from its ice, and on the chase,

"We will worry about that when it catches up," Ruby said. They made it to the cliffs where a second Nevermore was waiting,

"Another one?" Blake thought out loud,

"So much for not fighting," Levi said,

"This one is mine," he finished as he launched his 3DMG at the second Nevermore,

while everyone watched as Levi flew at the Nevermore and it flew right towards him with its beak open,

Levi pulled out his blades and curved them,

as he flipped one so he was holding it backwards,

the nevermore was getting closer and closer,

' _Three seconds,'_ Levi thought,

"What is he doing?" Weiss shouted

but immediately,

Levi maneuvered himself so he went over the bird

and then spun so fast that he may as well have been a chainsaw,

within a few fractions of a second the Nevermore was cut cleanly in half.

Levi returned to the stunned group,

everyone except for Eren, Mikasa and Armin, had their mouths open in shock

"Let's go," Mikasa said,

the group split, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Mikasa and Eren were going to fight the first Nevermore,

while Levi, Armin, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were going to face the Deathstalker.

Eren and Mikasa who were unable to use the 3DMG to Levi's level,

resorted to distracting and slicing at the Nevermore giving others a chance to get clear shots.

On the other side, the Deathstalker's advance was terrifyingly fast although,

Jaune did have a small sense of strategy as he immediately noticed the stinger that Ren damaged before he was flung and quickly turned to Pyrrha,

"Pyrrha!" he shouted,

"Done!" She replied,

as she threw here shield which severed the stinger making it land on the Deathstalker's head,

"Nora! Nail it!" Jaune shouted,

Nora complied by launching herself through the air and hammering the stinger like she would a nail,

launching everybody off the damaged platform and on to solid ground.

"We can't keep this up forever," Eren shouted, "It is too fast!" Using the gear on Titans were one thing, but Grimm were faster than Titans, it made the two soldiers have to go

to a new level of maneuvering all together,

Ruby looked around and noticed Yang on the pillar firing round after round from her gauntlets and also noticed Blake using her whip to get around, then she had an idea,

"I have a plan," she said to Weiss,

"Cover me!" She finished.

The Nevermore suddenly fired a barrage of feathers at Mikasa,

"Shit!" she shouted as she dived straight down to avoid certain death,

unfortunately the evasion did not give her a chance to react fast enough as the ground , so all she could do was brace herself.

Mikasa crashed into the ground at near full speed,

"Mikasa!" Eren screamed as he flung himself at the Nevermore to get its attention away from Mikasa.

Mikasa was lying on the ground, shaking, she was sure that if she moved she would cause immense pain to herself,

after around 30 seconds, she struggled to get up,

everything was blurry and sharp pains shot through her body, but the pains were quickly subsiding much to her confusion,

although she crashed into the ground with such extreme force,

she was not near as injured as she thought she was or even should have been,

Mikasa noticed her hand had a small blue glow that healed her cuts and scrapes almost immediately,

"What?" She said to herself, she shook her head knowing she had to get back into the fight,

but there was not a need,

Eren landed right next to her,

"Mikasa! Are you alright?" he almost yelled,

his eyes were wide with fear, but was quickly replaced with confusion,

"Wait your not hurt?" he asked,

"How? That impact should have shattered every bone in your body!" he exclaimed,

"I... don't know, I just..." Mikasa tried to explain but ended up stammering,

the last few seconds before, what should have been death, shook Mikasa up a little bit, so attempting to explain was just a wasted effort, "Never mind that we will figure it out

later," she said as they saw Ruby's plan in action with the slingshot that Blake and Yang managed to set up, while the Nevermore's tale was frozen to the ground. Weiss

launched Ruby with a glyph

at the frozen in place Nevermore, Ruby caught the Nevermore around the neck with her scythe, Weiss

summoned glyphs all the way up the cliffside to which Ruby used to run up the wall ultimately decapitating the Nevermore in one swift stroke. Ruby stood atop the cliff and

stared down at the group,

"Wow," was all Jaune managed to get out.

 _Linebreak_

"The four of you will be known as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc," Ozpin finished, "What? Me?" Jaune said, "Congratulations young man," Ozpin added,

Pyrrha gave him a congratulatory punch on the shoulder...

which sent him to the floor instantly,

"And now, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long,

the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward,

you will work together as... Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose," Ozpin said,

Weiss and Ruby looked very surprised at this, Yang however rushed to her and wrapped her in a hug,

"I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed,

"And finally," Ozpin said, "Eren Yaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert and Levi Ackerman, the four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces,

from this day forward you will work together as, Team AMEL (Emile) led by... Armin Arlert,"

everyone but Levi looked surprised at this,

"Me? B-but I-I," Armin stammered,

"You have a gift for strategy, which is what he was looking for," Levi explained,

"That does make sense," Mikasa said, "you always were good at making plans,"

Armin blushed at the praise,

"Things are summing up to be an interesting year..." Ozpin finished.

 **Chapter 5.5: Mini Chapter: Auras and Semblances**

"Headmaster Ozpin," Mikasa said with Eren right behind her,

"How can I help you two? Or is this about your recent discovery in the Emerald Forest?" Ozpin asked,

"Wait what do you me-" Eren was cut off by another voice,

"I think it is painfully obvious, Ozpin," Levi said as he walked into the office, "that we are not truly from this world, I am sure you have had your suspicions,"

Mikasa and Eren just looked at Levi with shock,

"I had my theory's yes," Ozpin answered, "but I do realize you have the same abilities, for your friend Mikasa discovered her own aura by suffering a fatal blow, back in the

Emerald Forest,"

Levi did not bat an eye at this,

"Yes, but I want to know if we can all access this protection," Levi pressed,

Ozpin gave a small smile,

"You do not need to unlock it, it already unlocked itself from all of your abilities, but the thing you need to find for yourself is your semblance, which is your personal power," he

explained,

the trio looked at each other,

"And how do we discover this power?" Eren asked,

"Do not worry, in due time it will come to you" Ozpin said.

 **Chapter 6: Jaunedice**

Class went normal, besides the little leadership struggle in Team RWBY that happened, not much else could have been done besides the teacher giving some solid advice.

Team AMEL walked into the cafeteria the next day and sat with Teams JNPR and RWBY,

"So is your leadership problem figured out?" Armin asked,

"Yep, everything was sorted and turned out well!" Ruby said cheerfully,

"Good cause the last thing we need is you guys at each others throats in battle," Levi said coolly, Weiss glared at him, but that was short lived when Jaune was apparently

having a problem,

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you the entire time you got here," Pyrrha pointed out,

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah! He is just a friend is all," Jaune vainly tried to hide his misery,

"He is a bully," Ruby said, everyone nodded at that,

"Look, guys I'm fine! Really!," Jaune put his thump up and drew a fake smiled,

"See?"

Pyrrha was about to say something else, but they were all interrupted by laughter and someone protesting,

"Ow! That hurt!," the faunus girl protested as Cardin pulled her rabbit ears and the rest of them were laughing,

"Heh, I told you they were real!" Cardin said,

"What a freak!" another chimed in,

"Atrocious, I can't stand someone like him!" Pyrrha said angrily,

"Your not the only one," Blake said,

"Wait, where did Levi go?" Ruby asked and sure enough Levi was not in his seat,

"What is he doing?" Mikasa asked and pointed at Levi walking towards Cardin and his thugs,

"Eh what do you want, Punk?" Cardin asked Levi,

"I suggest letting the girl go. Shit stains, like you make me embarrassed to even be here" Levi replied coldly,

the entire cafeteria was silent and watching this transpire, you could almost feel people trying not to breath,

"Alright," Cardin said with a grin as he gave the girl a shove, who squeaked but stayed frozen in fear due to the display

"Now, piss off before you stink up the place," Levi said,

"Excuse me? You are making the wrong enemies, how bout' this, I kick your sorry ass for messing with us," Cardin laughed as he grabbed Levi's shoulder,

and in an instant everything was a blur as Levi raised his hand with a switchblade and with such a fast motion, the blade went straight through Cardin's aura, slicing his hand

right open,

most of Team RWBY and JNPR covered there mouths with wide eyes as blood flew from Cardin's hand,

he screamed from the pain and surprise,

Levi grabbed his other arm and locked it behind his back then he swept his legs and flipped him straight onto the floor,

"Don't touch me with those hands, I might get dirty," he said calmly as he brushed off his shoulder and cleaned off his blade, then started to exit the cafeteria,

nobody could comprehend what just happened,

everyone just stared in shock as Cardin was breathing heavily on the floor and clutching his bleeding hand,

Cardin's team was frozen in fear as Levi brushed past them with an empty expression.

Cardin was immediately taken to the medical wing,

surprisingly, no disciplinary actions were taken against Levi since it was proven as self-defense by several witnesses.

Mikasa lectured Levi about his actions,

while team RWBY was still in shock,

the only one of Team JNPR that still seemed happy was Nora, obviously.

By the time people started regaining composure about the display, it was already time for bed.

The next day was with Glynda Goodwitch as she took them to the Forest of Forever Fall, Cardin was back with his whole hand bandaged and a scowl on his face as he stared at

Levi, who clearly did not give a shit,

"-and I am here to make sure that none of you die in the process," Glynda finished,

she sent each group off to collect the tree sap,

Ren and Nora were having problems, mainly the fact that Nora kept eating all the sap that Ren collected,

"Hey where is Jaune?" Eren asked Pyrrha,

she glanced at him with a small mixture of sadness and anger,

"With Cardin, I am assuming," she said coldly,

"Why?" Armin asked, "I thought you were suppose to-"

Armin was cut off by Cardin's team mates fleeing from an area,

"Ursa! Ursa!" one of them yelled as Yang grabbed one of them by the collar,

"What? Where?" she asked,

"Back there, its got Cardin!" he frantically said,

Pyrrha dropped the jar of sap,

"Jaune!" She gasped,

"Let's go!" Eren said,

"We will get Goodwitch!" Armin said as he ran off with Eren, Blake and Yang. They quickly rushed to the ridge where the Ursa was and saw Jaune fighting it,

"Damn, he is too careless, he is going to get himself killed," Levi said as Jaune was flung again by the Ursa,

Mikasa was about to rush in when, "Wait," Pyrrha stopped Mikasa in her path, "he needs to do this himself," she said firmly, Levi and

Mikasa looked at each other and nodded and watched carefully.

There was a moment when it all went into slow motion,

Jaune was swinging his sword and the Ursa was

swinging his claw,

but Jaune was not going to be able to block, as his shield was moving downward,

which everyone could see,

but suddenly,

Pyrrha reached out her hand as a black glow emanated from it,

and the same thing with Jaune's shield as it was suddenly pulled upwards to block the attack,

everything went back into normal motion as Jaune yelled and beheaded the giant Ursa in one huge swing.

Everybody stood in shock (except Levi, always except Levi) and stared a Pyrrha,

"Um, What?" Ruby asked blankly,

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Weiss has her glyphs and my semblance is polarity," Pyrrha explained,

"Wow you can control poles!" Ruby said fascinated,

"No you dunce!, it means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss said,

"Magnets are cool too," Ruby said as Pyrrha started to walk away,

"Where are you going? We have to tell them what happened!" Ruby exclaimed,

"If we tell Jaune what happened, all that confidence he gained would be lost," Mikasa said,

"So lets just keep it our little secret," Pyrrha said as they all started to walk back,

"Sounds fine to me," Levi concluded.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Oh my, it felt good making this with the action I put into it, this one is early because I got a head start but now I am thinking of a third one, any ideas would be considered =)**

 **What do you think their semblances should be?**

 **I know I use coldly to describe what Levi says a lot but that is literally how he is, so shush.**

 *** This moment between Ruby and Levi was NOT a ship it was actually the fact that Ruby reminds Levi of Isabel and Peetra.* there are your feels for today =)**

 **Also next chapter will have Levi vs Pyrrha in the dueling class, go get ready!**


	3. Episode 3: Fate and Cat Ears

**Q/A**

 **I hope we get some Titan action soon!**

 **Still undecided, needs more people approving it, and I will need to incorporate Titans into the World.**

 **This episode will not focus as much on the AOT/SNK group except in the first part. It will focus a lot on the actual Rwby episode**

 **Chapter 7: A 'Friendly' fight**

Dueling class with Glynda Goodwitch always has been a class favorite for many students,

besides Jaune,

the poor kid continuously keeps getting his ass handed to him by other students, even when Ruby went easy on him.

Jaune obviously has gotten better though as he used strategy and increased strength and got a few good shots on Blake,

"Wow, Pyrrha's training is really helping!" Ruby said to Eren,

"I agree, he's certainly gotten stronger and faster," he replied, then looked at Levi,

"What do you think, Levi?" he asked,

Levi was watching the fight carefully, each movement, and saw for a split second, Jaune's eyes moved left from his target,

"It is over," Levi stated,

"Huh?" RWY and NPR asked,

Levi just pointed as that momentary loss of concentration , Blake saw an opening, she sidestepped and kicked his gut with a clone, then knocked most of his aura off in one

strike with her blade,

"That is the match!" Glynda said as both Blake and Jaune looked exhausted,

"Next match up is..." Glynda appeared slightly shocked at what she saw,

"Pyrrha Nikos and Levi Ackerman," she finished.

The entire room was in complete shock, Levi simply sighed and went down to the ring, Pyrrha also went down to the ring,

"Hey, Levi, don't expect me to go easy on you!" Pyrrha said confidently and grinned,

Levi just stared at her with a cold expression,

"Then don't disappoint me," he said expressionlessly,

"And, begin!" Glynda announced,

Pyrrha pulled out here spear and shield and rushed at Levi, who did not react,

Pyrrha began to swing quickly at Levi, who had no trouble dodging all the strikes with little to no effort,

Pyrrha then lunged to try and catch him off guard,

Levi saw this coming and sidestepped,

but grabbed her wrist and locked his arm around her shoulder and flipped he onto the ground with tremendous force that knocked the wind out of her,

Levi then stepped away from Pyrrha and just stared as she got back up, already having her spear transformed into her rifle, she started unleashing rounds at Levi,

who pulled out his swords and blocked the bullets with no effort,

it was clear that Levi was about to start trying a little harder when he launched his 3DMG gear and started zipping around the place and attacking Pyrrha quickly and efficiently,

the assault became faster and faster as Levi gained speed,

 _'I can't keep this up, I need to think of something, and fast,'_ Pyrrha thought to herself and gritted her teeth as she just barely managed to block a quick attack from the side,

Pyrrha surveyed his trajectory,

Levi noticed her scanning him and started making his movements more erratic and unpredictable,

Pyrrha desperately searched for an opening as Levi continued his assault,

then she noticed the wire he shot was about to fly by her, she jumped and deflected the wire,

Levi raised his eyebrows as he released his other wire to avoid injuring himself,

he landed on the ground with a roll,

Pyrrha took no time to waste for a heavy swing, but in a flash, Levi turned around and used his swords to parry,

for a second they locked eyes, Pyrrha's eyes were filled with determination but also frustration,

Levi had his normal blank stare as their fight became close quarters once again,

"They're fast!" Yang exclaimed as the two blurs were zipping across the ground,

"Pyrrha looks like she might win," Jaune noticed, but Mikasa shook her head,

"No, Levi has never truly tried in one of these duels, he is just testing her," she explained,

Pyrrha manage to dive under a flurry of attacks, but Levi never gave her a chance to recover as he was immediately on her again with a second flurry,

Pyrrha felt herself getting exhausted, while Levi showed no sign of letting up his attacks,

 _'I need do something quickly, if I want to have a hope of winning,'_ she thought,

while blocking the attacks, she saw a tiny opening every two strikes, when both his swords were away from his body,

 _'That is it!'_ she thought as she quickly blocked with her shield and another attack with her sword and she gave him an extremely hard kick that shot him towards the wall,

Levi gritted his teeth

and just before he flew out of the ring, he launched his wires and sent himself back at Pyrrha, flipping the blade in his right hand so he was holding it backwards,

"Pyrrha cannot dodge this if Levi is about to do what I think he is about to do," Eren thought out loud, and everyone looked at him,

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked,

Eren just pointed as Levi flew at Pyrrha and she ran at him, she threw her spear at him,

which proved to be useless when he started his attack he that he used on the Nevermore back in the Emerald Forest,

and started spinning like a chainsaw, knocking away Pyrrha's spear and in turn,

making Levi go at speeds that would excel even Ruby's semblance, and continued getting faster,

Pyrrha stared wide eyed, but quickly raised her shield,

which was ultimately knocked away, as she was hit directly with the spin knocking her aura down to a quarter instantly, as well as sending her to the ground.

Using her semblance, she got here shield and spear back and did her best to dodge the blades,

if she got hit one more time it was over,

 _'I need to knock out his wire again,'_ Pyrrha thought and scanned for a wire,

and was dumbfounded when there was not one,

' _Levi is using his spin to maneuver himself?!'_ she realized in horror,

Levi shot at her, stopping his spin, which acted as a slingshot,

body slammed her knocking her to the ground, as her body flashed red as her aura was depleted and the blade came downwards and stopped right before hitting her throat,

Pyrrha looked up at Levi, who was staring at her blankly,

"That is the match! Levi Ackerman is the winner," Glynda announced,

Levi folded his blades into the side straps and walked off,

Pyrrha was so shocked at Levi's skill she did not move from her position on the floor,

"Class is dismissed for the day," Glynda said,

Team's RWBY, JNR and AMEL walked over to Pyrrha,

"Are you alright?" Eren asked as he and Jaune helped her up,

"Yeah, I just have never seen anyone move fast before, not even Ruby could match that speed, it was almost, terrifying " Pyrrha replied,

"You were too reckless, and that is all," everyone turned to see Levi leaning against the wall,

"You were too determined to find a weakness, you failed to see the danger," he finished,

everyone looked at each other,

"Instead of debating this, we should probably get to bed, we have a free day tomorrow,"

Blake reminded everyone,

"That is right! We need to... Greet... the students coming for the Vytal Festival," Weiss said excitedly,

"All right then, we will see you guys in the morning!"

Yang said,

as they departed, all that remained was Levi and Pyrrha,

Levi stepped up to her, "You'd better make sure that you train Jaune to not only fight the enemy, but read the enemy,"

he said as he started to walk out,

"Alright, I will," Pyrrha responded,

"Plus..." Levi continued,

"I need to take care of the person in town who is giving people, 'Fake Transcripts'..." he finished,

Pyrrha whirled around,

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" she asked shakily,

"Alright thank you for confirming my suspicions," Levi said,

Pyrrha looked at him in fear,

"Look, I am not an idiot, I know very well that Jaune faked his way into the academy, and I know very well that you are covering for him, so I want to ask why? Why are you

helping him?" Levi asked,

he spoke so nonchalantly, but something else his voice made it so intimidating that Pyrrha shrunk a bit,

"U-uh I-I-" Pyrrha stammered as Levi stared at her with rising intensity,

"You know damn well that you both can be expelled for this, so I ask you, is it worth the risk, to help a liar?" he continued,

Pyrrha stayed silent,

"I want you to know, I don't care either way, but I am thinking of his survival, you are trying to teach him in weeks what you had to learn in years, if you force that much

information on him, he wont be able to remember it all when the time comes," he explained, "and what will happen then? What will happen if _you_ are not there to save him,

what will happen when the pressure makes him act reckless like he did in Forever Fall, and you had to help him, what will _you_ do if you helping him leads him to his death?" he

asked with his voice rising,

Pyrrha started shaking,

"W-why... are you..." Pyrrha started while slowly understanding his meaning,

"I am asking, if you are able to handle it," Levi said a little more gently,

"I have led more people to their deaths than a care to admit, so many that it has become a usual," he stated,

"You are strong, but you don't seem to understand, that this is not simply sword fighting and dueling, it is obvious that *in this world, it is kill or be killed*, look around

sometimes and look at all the happy faces, oblivious to the danger that they can face, I have seen people that acted ready and sounded ready, but when the time came... they

froze, and it was over," Levi said

Pyrrha looked up, fully realizing what his point is,

"I will not judge you for your decision, truthfully, I do not know the right answer, every answer has consequences, the way I see it, you have two choices, you can trust your

partner to be able to be able to learn and remember everything you taught him, or you can trust yourself to keep him alive, and you and I both know what needs to be done if

you choose that" Levi finished then he turned and started to leave,

"Your decision is your own, and I will not judge you for it, nor will I try to change your mind," he finished over his shoulder and left the room leaving Pyrrha alone with her

thoughts,

 _'Truthfully, I do not know the right answer, every answer has consequences, the way I see it, you have two choices, you can trust your_ _partner to be able to be able to learn and_

 _remember everything you taught him, or you can trust yourself to keep him alive, and you and I both know what needs to be done if_ _you choose that_ " _,'_

those words burned in Pyrrha's mind as she wiped a tear from her eyes,

 _'Am I really keeping him alive or am I going to get him killed?'_ she asked herself still shaking,

 _'Truthfully, I do not know the right answer,'_

"No," she said to herself,

"I know what the right answer is..."

 **Chapter 8: 'Vytal' Preparations ;)**

"You sure know how to make a fun thing sound boring," Yang said to Weiss,

"Quiet you!" Weiss retorted.

Team RWBY was walking downtown Vale, as they were walking Weiss was talking up a storm about the Vytal Festival,

the group suddenly walked upon what appeared to be a store break in, the gang quickly walked up to the police tape,

"What happened here?" Ruby asked the officer,

"Robbery," he said, "fifth dust shop to be hit this week,"

he then continued to talk to the other officer,

"I don't understand," the other officer said,

"Who needs that much dust?" he asked the first officer,

"You, uh, thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah I am thinking we don't get paid enough,"

The group tuned out the conversation,

"The White Fang," Weiss started, "what an awful bunch of degenerates,"

Blake looked at her,

"What's your problem?" Blake asked,

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane," Weiss snapped,

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus." Blake responded,

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss yelled,

"So then they're VERY misguided," Blake snapped,

"Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hmm, Blake's got a point, besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... " Ruby pointed out,

"Maybe it was him."

"Hey guys!" a voice said behind them, they turned around to see Armin jogging to them,

"I did not expect to find you guys, it is so busy today," he said,

"Yeah no kidding," Yang laughed,

"But you probably came at a bad time since Weiss is on another one of her rants,"

they looked over to Weiss and Blake still arguing,

"That still does not change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum," Weiss started,

"Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal," she finished,

"That is not necessarily true," Yang mentioned,

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" a voice from the shipyard yelled, the group turned and rushed over to the railings, to see a tall blond faunus running from sailors,

"Thanks for the ride!" the faunus laughed as he jumped off the ship and onto the boardwalk,

he than jumped onto a lamp and hung from his tail,

"You no good stowaway!" one of the sailors shouted,

"Hey! A 'no-good' stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" the faunus yelled back as he dodged a rock that was thrown at him,

as the officers went to confront him,

"Hey, get down from there this instant," The first detective said,

and then a banana peel hit his face, the faunus laughed mischievously as he jumped past the officers and started running,

he ran by the group and in doing so he gave a sly wink to Blake.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition," Yang said,

"And there it goes," Armin finished,

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss shouted,

the five of them started the chase, they turned a corner and Weiss smacked into someone and they both fell to the ground as the faunus leaped onto a building and ran off,

"No! He got away!" Weiss complained,

"Uh, Weiss...?" Yang said and pointed at the person she was on top of.

Weiss looked down at a redhead girl who gave a happy, yet slightly creepy smile to Weiss, who immediately got up,

"Sal-u-tations!" the girl said emphasizing each syllable, while still on the ground

"Um... hello," Armin replied,

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked,

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking," the girl replied, _s_ _till_ on the ground,

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked,

the girl looked slightly puzzled,

"Yes!" she finally decided as she jumped to her feet,

and everyone took a step back,

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" the girl said,

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby,"

"My name is Armin,"

"I'm Weiss,"

"Blake,"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Blake punched Yang,

"Oh and I'm Yang,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said again,

"You already said that," Weiss pointed out,

Penny stared blankly,

"So I did!" she finally said,

"Well, sorry for running into you," Weiss said,

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said as they started to walk off,

"She was... Weird," Yang said,

"Now. Where did that faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss thought out loud,

as Penny appears in front of them again,

"What did you call me?" She asked,

Weiss was not taking this well she was looking back at where they just were and back at Penny pointing with a face of disbelief and confusion,

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't think you heard me," Yang said apologetically,

"No, not you..." Penny said as she walked up to Ruby,

"You!"

"Me?!" Ruby squeaked,

"I-I don't know, I- what I- um, uh-" Ruby stammered,

"You called me friend!" Penny said,

"Are you really my friend?"

"Ummmmm," Ruby said as she glanced over to everyone else who was shaking there head rapidly,

"Yeah, sure! Why not? Ruby said nervously

promptly causing the group to fall, anime-style in disappointment,

"Ahaha! Sen-sational!" Penny exclaimed,

"We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" she ranted,

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss silently,

"No, she seems 'far' more coordinated," Weiss said back,

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked Penny,

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny replied,

"Wait... You're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked,

"I'm combat ready!" Penny replied with a salute,

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part," Weiss said,

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said,

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss retorted and Ruby slid right beside her,

"Yeah!" she said as she and Weiss exchanged a high-five.

"Wait a minute." Weiss started,

"If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" She asked,

"The who?" Penny asked,

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss replied holding up a poorly drawn picture of him,

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked angrily,

"Huh?" Weiss asked,

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!" Blake responded,

"I have to agree with Blake here Weiss, you are being a lot more rude than usual," Armin said nervously,

"Oh I'm sorry," Weiss said sarcastically,

"Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan or the lamppost a lamppost?!"

"Stop it!" Blake yelled,

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law! Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang," Weiss concluded,

Blake then growled,

"You ignorant little brat!" She shouted at Weiss and turned around and started storming off,

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate," the two girls started arguing again,

"Uh I think we should probably go," Armin said to Ruby and Yang,

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

 _Jump cut_

The argument went all the way to the dorm room,

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem," Weiss said,

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake said,

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil," Weiss pointed out,

"There is no such thing as pure evil!" Blake retorted,

the door to their dorm flew open and Levi walked next to Ruby and Yang,

"Why can I hear these two from our dorm Ruby..." He asked coldly, the two other girls did not notice him,

"I think it is an argument over discrimination but I am not quite sure," Ruby answered,

"Why do you think they hate humanity so much?" Because of people like Cardin, people like _you!_ That force the White Fang to take such drastic measures _"_ Blake yelled,

"People like me?" Weiss asked offended,

"You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted,

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted back which made the room go quiet,

"Do you want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus?" Weiss began,

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years, war as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can

remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust... stolen. And every day, my father would

come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss said solemnly,

Ruby went up to comfort her,

"Weiss, I-" Ruby started,

"No!" Weiss cut her off with a new anger in her voice,

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!" Weiss shouted angrily,

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted back,

then instantly realized her mistake,

Weiss backed up in shock,

Levi's eyes widened a bit,

Ruby and Yang stared in shock,

"...I-" Blake started as she immediately fled the room,

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby shouted and started running after her but stopped as Levi put a hand up,

"Levi...?" Ruby asked,

"Give her space, I will keep an eye on her," Levi said,

"Thanks, it is appreciated," Yang said as Levi left to follow Blake.

 _Line Break_

Levi sat watching Blake and Sun at the Cafe when Blake finally spoke,

"So, you want to know more about me?" Blake said to Sun.

 **Chapter 9: Black and White**

"Finally, she speaks!" Sun said,

"Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks." Blake scowled at him,

"Yeah, like that," he said,

Blake rolled her eyes with a small half grin,

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" she asked,

"Of course, I don't think there is a faunus on the planet that hasn't heard of them," Sun replied,

"Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me,"

"Pretty close, but wrong audience, idiot..." Levi muttered under his breath,

"I was... Once a member of the White Fang." Blake said which made Sun choke on his drink,

"Wait a minute, _you_ were once a member of the White Fang?" he asked dumbfounded,

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it,"

Blake began telling the story of her life in the White Fang, and how everything changed when a new ruler with a more violent way of thinking rose up and took control, how

peaceful protests turned into organized terrorist attacks and finally how the faunus were being treated like equals, but not out of respect, out of fear.

"So do any of your friends know this?" Sun asked

 _Flash Forward_

"So what is the plan now?" Sun asked

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before," Blake said,

"What if they did?" Sun started,

"I mean the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to place where they would most likely go if they were to do it, and not find them there... right?" Sun said,

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be,"

"I think I can help you there," A voice behind them said,

they both turned around to see Levi standing there,

"Levi?! How long have you been following us?" Blake asked angrily,

"Since I promised your team leader that I would keep and eye on you," he replied unfazed by Blake's anger,

"but to the point, there is suppose to be a large shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas,"

Sun and Blake looked at each other,

"How large?" Sun asked, "

It is a full Schnee Company Freighter, large enough to attract your criminal,"

"Then we should get to the shipyard as soon as possible," Blake said,

Levi launched his 3DMG gear and went sailing to

the shipyard,

"Where can I get me one of those?" Sun asked,

"Lets go," Blake said as she took off.

Levi took his scroll to make a call to the whole group,

"Everyone, I need you all to gather Team RWBY and come to the Shipyard when I send the signal later today," he said,

"Why what is going on?" Eren asked,

"Things might get difficult," Levi responded then hung up,

"Let's just get this over with,"

Levi mumbled as he waited with Blake and Sun.

 _Line break_

The sound of turbine engines filled the air at the shipyard as an air vehicle entered the area,

the ship landed and someone in a white uniform stepped out,

"Oh no," Blake said miserably,

"Is that them? Sun asked,

"Yes, it's them,"

more White Fang soldiers stepped out and Levi eyed their formation,

Levi then quickly sent a message to his team, telling them to gather everyone,

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked Blake,

"No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right," she responded,

a voice from the airship was heard,

"Hey! What's the hold up?"

a man with a hat and orange hair, with a white suit and cane walked out of the airship,

"We are not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo, why don't you animals pick up the pace," he said,

"Ah lovely, it's that Torchwick," Levi said sarcastically,

"This isn't right. The White fang would never work with a human," Blake said as she pulled out her blade,

"Especially not one like that," she finished as she jumped down,

"Shit," Levi said as he jumped down as well and went behind a crate,

"Wait what are you doing?!" Sun asked,

Blake got the jump on Roman and put her blade at his neck,

"What the-? Oh for f-" Roman began,

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted as White Fang members approached her with guns and swords raised,

"Woah! Take it easy there little lady," Roman taunted,

Blake used her other hand and took off her bow revealing her ears,

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" She addressed the soldiers, who lowered their weapons slightly,

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked,

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked,

"The White fang and I are going on a joint business venture together," he chuckled,

"Tell me what it is, or I will put an end to your little operation," Blake snarled as she brought the blade closer to his throat,

Levi was slowly reaching for his blades as he stared at Torchwicks overly confident face,

' _What are you planning?'_ Levi thought to himself,

then he noticed more ships were coming in,

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation," Roman said as they looked up at the ships and grinned,

Blake was looking up shocked at the amount of ships,

Torchwick saw this and shot the ground with his explosive cane, sending Blake flying backwards.

"Ruby," Eren shouted as he and Mikasa landed beside them,

"We need to get to the shipyard now," he finished,

"Wait! What are you talking ab-" an explosion cut Ruby off as they all looked and saw smoke rising from the shipyard,

"Oh no," Ruby said miserably,

"Come on!" Eren said as he and Mikasa launched their 3DMG gear and started rushing

towards the shipyard.

Blake was slightly dazed from the explosion

but Roman wasted no time to fire a shot at her,Levi rushed in front of Blake and blocked the blast with his blades,

Levi was not hurt but the force of the blast sent him back a ways,

Blake quickly got up as she rolled from another bolt, and another,

Roman continued to launch shots at her which she barely dodged and ran behind a cargo container,

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Roman said tauntingly as a banana landed on his hat,

Roman looked up as Sun was flying towards him and landed on his head,

"Leave her alone," Sun said harshly as Levi landed beside him, blades drawn,

more White Fang members rushed out of another ship,

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Roman said to Sun as the White Fang members rushed them both,

Sun used hand-to-hand combat to fight them for a bit while Levi was incapacitating several soldiers with ease,

suddenly Sun pulled out his collapsible bo staff and started fending off the White Fang members even quicker than before,

Roman fired a shot at Sun who blocked it by spinning his staff,

"He's mine!" Blake yelled as she leaped over Sun and charged Roman,

who was holding his own against Blake, he managed to get a couple of strikes in on Blake who stumbled backwards as Sun jumped into action and changed his bo staff into

double gun chucks, it became close combat,

then upon seeing an opening, Levi rushed in and delivered a kick to Roman's chest, sending him flying back,

Roman looked up to see the cargo container above them, then immediately got up and fired a shot at the container, bringing it down upon the trio, who barely managed to

dodge, Blake and Levi went back as Sun dove forward,

Sun looked up to see Roman pointing his gun directly at his head,

"Hey!" a voice said above them, everyone looked up to see Ruby with Crescent Rose drawn,

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman taunted,

"Ruby are these people your friends," Penny asked nervously,

"Penny, stay back," Ruby said, but the momentary loss of concentration allowed Roman to fire a shot at Ruby, the blast sent Ruby flying back,

Roman started laughing maniacally,

Eren and Mikasa arrived as well and landed next to Levi,

"Take care of the White Fang members," Levi said,

Mikasa and Eren both nodded as they rushed off to fight the small groups of White Fang members,

Penny, after seeing Ruby get shot started to walk forward,

"Penny wait! Stop!" Ruby cried to her,

Penny looked back at Ruby,

"It's okay Ruby!" she said then looked back down at Roman,

"I'm combat ready!" she finished as a blade came out of her backpack,

which then turned into several blades as she started running and jumped off the building,

she used the floating blades with practiced grace and efficiency as she took out several White Fang members,

"Whoa!" Sun exclaimed.

Ships started flying in firing Gatling guns at Penny,

who used her blades to spin and block all the bullets,

"Fall back for now!" Levi told his team as they rushed to higher ground,

Penny launched 2 more blades behind her, allowing her to send herself backwards away from the

gunfire, she then started rotating all her blades as a green ball of energy started charging between them,

she fired a large beam of pure energy at the airships,

effectively slicing two of them in half,

Penny launched 6 of her blades at a third airship, and started backing up slowly taking the airship with her,

"Whoa. How is she doing that?" Ruby asked herself,

the airship's engines started straining as the ship was being pulled against it's will by Penny's blades,

Roman ran to his airship,

Penny then threw the airship into a pile of cargo crates causing the ship to explode,

"These kids just keep getting weirder," Roman said in disbelief as he closed his ship door, the ship quickly flew off along with another one.

The group was sitting on some boxes as police arrived,

Weiss, Yang and Armin arrived as well,

"look Weiss it's not what you think," Ruby started saying really quickly,

"she explained the whole thing, you see she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they are actually kinda cute," Ruby finishedas Weiss brushed past her and went

straight towards Blake,

"Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang," Blake started,

"Back when I was with-"

"Stop," Weiss interrupted,

"Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked,

"Twelve hours, that means I've had twelve hours to think about this," she stated,

"and in that time, I've decided..." she paused,

everyone looked a little tense at what Weiss was going to say,

"I don't care!" she finished,

"You... don't care?" Blake asked surprised,

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked,

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake started,

"Upupupupup!" Weiss interrupted again,

"I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know, is

that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates, and not some..."

Weiss stopped herself as she and Blake looked at Sun,

"Someone else," she rephrased,

Blake looked at Ruby and Yang who were smiling, then she wiped a tear from her eye,

"Of course," Blake replied,

Weiss gave her a small smile,

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby shouted,

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you," Weiss said pointing at Sun who nervously laughed,

"Wait, where is Penny?" Eren asked, everyone looked around but couldn't find her.

 _Line break_

Everyone was probably asleep as Levi was doing a late-night walk in the halls,

"Hey, Levi," a voice said quietly behind him,

he stopped and slowly turned around to see Pyrrha behind him,

"What do you want?" he asked coldly,

Pyrrha stared at him,

"Why did you tell me all that earlier?" she asked,

"I already told you, I wanted to see if you would be able to handle it if Jaune died because of you," he replied,

"Yes but that is not the only reason!" Pyrrha raised her voice slightly,

"Or else you would not have cared!" she finished,

Levi narrowed his eyes,

"What are you-" he started,

"Admit it, you wouldn't give a damn if anyone of us died in battle would you," she shouted,

"You have _never_ cared about the well being of anyone so why-" she stopped wide eyed as Levi pulled a sword and held it at her throat,

"I have seen more death and destruction than any student in this damn academy combined," he said slowly,

"In all that time, I have lost friends and family, why do you think I act like I don't care?" he asked darkly,

Pyrrha was frozen with fear and stayed silent,

Levi lowered his blade, and Pyrrha let out a small sigh of relief,

"I-I'm sorry," Pyrrha said,

"I didn't mean to-" Levi put a hand up to silence her,

"I know you want to help Jaune, I am just saying not to do something you will regret," he finished as he turned to walk away,

"We all know that you love him but try and mind your ignorant assumptions," he finished,

"Wha-" Pyrrha flushed a bit, but Levi was already gone,

she pondered his words for a moment,

 _'Why did I lash out like that? That is not like me,'_ Pyrrha thought sadly.

Without being able to figure out what Levi's second reason was, Pyrrha sighed and went back into her dorm for sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Break Time!**

 **This episode is at the end of Volume 1 so I am taking a break to start another AOT/RWBY fanfic, except this time, the RWBY Team are transported to the AOT universe =)**

 **I will take a break in that fanfiction as well to start again on Volume 2**

 **Sorry for long chapter =) no I am not sorry actually**

 **Volume 1 of Rwby taken care of yay!**

 **Feel free to review**

 **I am not extremely proud of this chapter since most of it consists of the Rwby script, but I like the bit of Levi and Pyrrha stuff I did (Not a ship, Y'all weird as f*** ;D)**

 **I had Levi vs Female Titan theme playing on loop when I wrote the dual theme so I had fun**

 ***Lol I made an Undertale reference**


End file.
